endless_finityfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Finity Wikia
What is Endless Finity: Introspective Explanation For a while now I have been unsure of how to begin presenting my research; of how to, introduce my work. The answer to this rests with who my audience is of course; but, who is my audience? Who am I researching this for? What language do I write it in? To whom do I write? My own language, sure; and obviously for my race. (we are obsessed with the history of anything and everything.) But beyond that, where do I start? If I have learned nothing else from my research, it is that all ends at some point. I will end, my people and my race will end, and at some, seemingly predetermined point, the very space that I inhabit, my home, this universe will end. My wish, beyond anything else, is for my research to exist, to live; to extend its reach as far as time itself. So then who is it? Who other than my race do I write for? Who, when my race is dead and gone, will be left to understand, left to carry my work though time? (for without this carrier, my work will so end too) It cannot be any that I write of, for they have already gone. And any present now will soon leave too. Even through all the skill I, or any of my kind, have; we cannot look into the future. We can only gleam through the past, seeing the actions of others, yet unable to predict our own. We do not know of those who will come after us, of those destined to live beyond our own sight. However... I do have hunch. Throughout all of history, regardless of time, race or universe, one thing has repeatedly shown. A book. The Timeless Book. While this book speaks of a specific place; its origin is unknown. It speaks of a people that have never been found; and references a time, which history has not known. We have searched as far back as we can see, as wide as we can distance and as deep as we can reach. Not a single trace has be uncovered. But I, along with others, believe it speaks of a time, a people and a place that has not yet happened. A place that only the future knows. I believe that this book was left for us as a glimpse into the future, as a prophecy and as a beacon of truth. So then, to whom do I write? I write to this unborn people, in this language not yet spoken. If my work ever reaches them... reaches You, I do not know. But I would rather write to a people of the future and have the hope of it not going to waste, then to only write to a people who I know will soon pass away. (however “soon” that will be, I do not known.) So to you, if you are in fact reading, I write. I write of things that you would otherwise never hear of. Whether you benefit from this is up to you, and whether it gets to you in the first place is up to powers beyond our limits. But it is up to me to write. The following is just that. What is Endless Finity: Working Definition What is Endless Finity then; or rather, what is this story (my research) and why is it called by this name? Firstly, Endless Finity is a concept; an idea of how all reality works. It is too large a topic to discuss now, however I do plan on explaining it later, probably in a journal entry. So then what is this research? Basically, it is a historical database concerning a specific linear trio of universe, The Canidea Universal Trio. It will cover major historical happenings, important people, and significant places within this Dimensional trio. It will not be limited to just the major things however, nor will it be restrained to just the trio. I will write of anything that interests me, regardless of how insignificant it is (though is not anything insignificant in comparison to everything else?) I will also write on dimensions other than the primary three, given they have some correspondence to the trio. So then where do I start with this story? How do I start really? There are a near endless amount of places to begin, but none that specifically deserve it. I could start with a brief overview of the universal trio, or I could begin with the story of the “Dimensional Hero” (as he was know). Perhaps I could start at the beginning of the Trio's first universe, or I could introduce the concept of the elemental powers (assuming that your universe does not permit them, thus restraining your knowledge of it.) But does a story like this, a history so vast, spanning throughout all time and nearly every dimension, really have a “beginning”? I may as well start at the destruction of the second universe, or the mysterious disappearance of the Pseudo Canidae, Wrachet khlan. Perhaps I will start with a coincidence; the coincidence that first pricked my interest in the Canidae Universal Trio. A coincidence that played a major part in the Canidae Trio's history, and largely affected the outcome of its first universe. A coincidence that has been named "The First Meeting of the Interdimensional Twins." Important Notes Before exploring this historical research. The reader should be aware of three things - Firstly: I come from a race of people called the Priorseers. My race has an ability called unforgetting, which allows us to gaze into the past and see what has happened anywhere, anytime previous to the current moment, in regards to anyone or anything. Our ability is not hindered by the space between dimensions, nor the time between their ending and our being. We have the ability to look into any history that interests us, which includes just about every piece of it. Secondly: Yes, if you were not already aware, multiple dimensions / universes do exist. That which I will be recording here concentrates on three linearly connected universes specifically, but also includes several other that play roles in their history. Thirdly: English is not my native language, quite obviously. I live in a dimension separate from your own, which has a language and culture that is unlike your own. Because of this, my English grammar will most likely be undesirable at times. I realize some cultures have people who are grammar elitist, and will likely be irritated by my ignorance of proper, consistent grammar. I will strive to improve in those areas which need it, but cannot guaranty anything. Also, I have learned English entirely from translations of the Timeless Book, (and a dictionary that was developed from it; explanation on this will be given later) which is the only thing from your culture and language that my race has access to. Because of this, (learning from one book that is) I have knowledge of only one version of English, from one period of time. While I am fluent in English, my speech may not be era appropriate for those reading this. (since languages evolve over time, changing the meaning of some words and separating into various dialects) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse